Song for the Lonely
by Senkensha
Summary: Second Half of Gods of war. (Written a long time ago) Its the same storyline but from Vegeta's POV. Its violent, graphic and Sad. Read Gods Of war before you read this one.


~~When you're standing on the edge of nowhere There's only one-way up so your hearts gotta go there~~  
  
Buildings everywhere. Broken down, abandoned, full of dust and the ghosts of yesterday. Echoes of those past times fade in and out of the broken windows, fluttering past like the torn plastic that used to cover the windows.  
  
~~And through the darkest nights, you see the light shine bright When heroes fall in love or war, they live forever~~  
  
Darkness. It surrounds me, invades from all sides. There's nothing to see, but everything to hear. I close my eyes; they're useless anyways. He's taken every thing away from me. The mere human has taken all I had lived for away. The human named Corsica. My saiyajin pride and rage grasps a hold of me as I take off into the darkest, weaving around the cross beams that have fallen during our battle.  
  
~~This is the song for the lonely can you hear me tonight? For the broken hearted battle scarred I'll be by your side This is the song for the lonely when your dreams won't come true Can you hear this prayer someone's there for you~~  
  
That very humans laugh echoes, inside my mind and all around. I hate him. I hate him more than I have ever hated before. Perhaps more than Frieza... fuck it. I know I hate Corsica more than the bastard before him. He's killed everything I loved; he dirtied and tortured the only reason I had been here for in the first place.  
  
~~Love don't need a reason She can pick you up or leave you bleeding~~  
  
I had found love. I had found as much happiness as I could.. he had ripped Bulma from my grasp. Tortured her.. tortured and raped her. Leaving her bloody body at my feet, leaving the one thing I had ever learned to love bleeding. The smell of her blood permeating everything, her blood seeping in a pool beneath her tortured body, leaking outward and towards my knees. I remember picking her up, cradling her to my chest and sobbing, cursing the man who stood there cackling. Telling me that it was what needed to happen, what had been written in her destiny.  
  
~~I've seen a strong man cry; I know the reason why. We all forgive we all forget and just keep believing~~  
  
I can't recall a time I had ever cried. I can't remember even in my distant childhood a time where I cried. But I cried then, I screamed and raged in helplessness.  
  
The thing about Corsica, he is a god. A human god. He can hold you with a simple thought, hold you by the power of words. How do you explain to someone what he or she can't ever hope to understand? So I'll put it in simple terms. The man is a god.  
  
~~This is the song for the lonely; can you hear me tonight? For the broken hearted battle scarred, I'll be by your side This is the song for the lonely, when your dreams won't come true Can you hear this prayer cause someone's there for you~~  
  
He finds me, or I find him. It doesn't matter who found whom. He's standing there under a streetlamp, something laying at his feet. Its like he'd planned this scenario. Like some twisted demented Hollywood backdrop. I land, my eyes narrowing to focus on the bloody piles.  
  
Oh god. Trunks, Goten, oh god. The children. My son. Kakkorots son.  
  
~~Don't give up, so let it find you ~~  
  
"Give up Prince Vejita. Lay down with the lambs and sleep." His voice grates on my already frayed nerves. I can't take my eyes off of them, the children; lambs as he calls them.  
  
~~Don't hold on, wherever you may go~~  
  
I want to give up, right there. My family is dead oh god.. my family is gone. Everything I hold dear, stares at me with deaths eyes. Why aren't you answering gods? Why aren't you listening.. Where is the high and mighty guardian that stands up there? Is he dead too? Is he lying in a pool of his own blood? Is his tortured body being left behind for someone to find?  
  
~~Hear me now, I'm right beside you~~  
  
Is he listening.. watching with that helpless expression.. the same expression I'm wearing now.  
  
"Come Prince of the Saiyajins, I'm here to relieve you of this life. To relieve this world of burdens, its pain and worry. You, them the ones that call themselves heroes, they don't understand; Do they?" He flicks his wrist, my sons' sword suddenly there. The sword some hero from another world had given him.  
  
"Listen Vejita, listen to my words!" The words of a crazed man the words of someone trying to convince the inconvincible. He continues; " I see the pain, the suffering the sheer torture this world suffers! I'm here to alleviate that. I'm here to take others suffering, to take yours and your families."  
  
~~You don't have to look no more You don't have to look no more~  
  
I look away refusing to believe his words, to hear them. Too disturbing to ponder. Looking away was a mistake, it as the old song says, sealed my doom. It was only for a second, maybe two before I realized he was standing next to me, Trunks sword ripping through the Saiyajin armor, ripping through my flesh, muscle and internal organs. By my own hands, they gripped the sword. How..  
  
~~This is the song, for the lonely; can you hear me tonight? For the broken hearted battle scarred, I'll be by your side~~  
  
He whispers in my ear that he's doing me a kindness. And I believe him. His whisper follows me down as I collapse on my knees, my hands going to the metal that sticks out of my stomach like some grotesque hood ornament.  
  
"Embrace it Vejita. Embrace the darkness that will soon surround you. Wrap your arms around death like you once wrapped your arms around your wife."  
  
~~This is the song for the lonely, when your dreams won't come true Can you hear this prayer cause someone's there for you~~  
  
My wife. Bulma my wife my mate. The woman I gave up everything that I used to be for. I slowly look up at Corsica, and that smirk that familiar smirk makes its way to my face. He's angry and I can tell, hah, he almost gets the same expression I do when I yelled at Trunks for being stupid. Now I see why everyone thought it was funny when I got mad.  
  
"You, human.. have done me the greatest service of all. Huhnnn you think that I fear death? You think that I as I sit here dying, that I'm scared of the one thing that we all have to face eventually? Even you human.. have to face it one day. Whether it's by one of my friends who stops you, or by nature's hand? I've stared at death in the face more than anyone, I've been the bringer of death to planets, I have destroyed entire star systems, killed billions of people! I'm laughing at you! My death is just another in this world that will go uncounted, someone will take my place. Perhaps someone stronger, perhaps someone weaker." I pause a moment to catch my breath. Its hard to breath, this death unlike the others I've had to face won't be so easy. I can tell by the expression on his face; I can feel the way the sword is placed in my own body. I manage to continue. " As I was saying, you're doing me a favor human. You're sending me to be with my wife and son. What more could a man want out of his life than that? To have the promise of seeing their mate and child at the end of this life? Take your time killing me Corsica; take all the time in the world. The reward will be all that sweeter when I finally take that final walk."  
  
I laugh one more time as I bring my arm up to fire a ki blast point blank at his face. Then I let the darkness consume me, hopefully for the last time.  
  
~~It's gonna be alright It's gonna be all right~~  
  
Days, it takes me days to die. Piccolo finds me. He's the only one left now besides the idiot Yamcha and the lummox Tien who are now mindless that can fight. Not that it in my opinion made much difference in Yamcha. Goku is probably around somewhere waiting to save the day. Or maybe Corsica has gotten him now too. I just don't know anymore.  
  
I ask the namek to forgive me, for failing for everything. I ask him that if he finds the baka Kakkorot to ask him that he forgive me for what I'd done. He nods and says he will, I believe him.  
  
I close my eyes, its just too much energy to keep them open now. I don't feel my heart stop; I don't feel my breathing grow shallow. It's just suddenly dark.  
  
  
  
~~It's gonna be alright It's gonna be all right~~ 


End file.
